Trances, Triggers, and Nutella
by MissJMc
Summary: After discussing their boundaries, Blaine decides he wants to plant more triggers. Kurt isn't so keen on the idea, until Blaine talks him into it.


Hey guys! Loving the whole 'let's be totally awesome and review and alert and favorite' concept you've got going on here. I woke up the next morning after posting Teenage Trigger to 21 emails.

Fucking love you all.

Sorry this one isn't that long! As always, this is a part of the verse, still accepting names, by the way, and they should be read in order posted. Or just do it however you want and read them in whatever order. I swear, I love a lot of you guys, but this fandom can be weird sometimes.

All the time.

* * *

><p>"Blaine?" Kurt asked as they strode into Blaine's private kitchen.<p>

The white walls were lit with sun streaming in through the large window, which was positioned over a cherry wood table. The cabinets were rich mahogany, silver knobs gleaming proudly. Black countertops with white speckles covered the island and main counters. The appliances were all stainless steel, spotless, free of any fingerprints or smudges. Kurt briefly wondered how big and expensive the house's main kitchen was.

"Yes, love?" Blaine asked as he pulled open the fridge. Since they had left Breadstix without eating, the pair were starting to get a little hungry.

"Why was Satan watching us have sex? And masturbating to us having sex?" Kurt asked in a nonchalant tone, sitting down at the island on a high, polished, cushiony chair.  
>Blaine ignored the question, closing the fridge and opening the breadbox. He pulled a few pieces of bread out, and then opened a cupboard.<p>

"Blaine, tell me," Kurt demanded, pulling Blaine's green and black plaid robe around him tighter.

"Because I kind of told her about our thing, and she got interested and it was the only way she would keep our secret," Blaine explained in the span of eight seconds, slurring his words together anxiously.

Kurt blinked at the string of words.

"Don't be too mad," Blaine whimpered, pulling the Nutella down from the top shelf before pulling out a butter knife.

"I'm not mad," Kurt said slowly, considering each syllable greatly before saying it.

Blaine's loosened his grip on the knife in shock. The silverware clattered to the counter, Nutella smearing across the granite.

"You aren't?" Blaine asked cheerfully, leaning across the counter to smile at his boyfriend, who blushed.

"Not really. I mean, I'm fine with being watched, since I am a performer," Kurt began, running his hands over the smooth, polished stone as he spoke, "And sure, knowing that we made the one and only Santana masturbate by our actions is kind of exciting. Blaine, I know that this whole hypno-slave thing is about you being in control, and me doing everything you've told me, but I still have boundaries."

Blaine blinked as Kurt stood and walked around the island towards his boyfriend.

"I..I know, Kurt. I'm sorry I didn't ask you before inviting her. I just assumed that you wouldn't mind if I didn't make you," Blaine mumbled, looking down. Kurt lifted Blaine's chin with his forefinger and thumb, bringing his eyes to lock onto his own.

"Blaine," he whispered before pressing a quick kiss to his cheek, "I understand. And I'm not mad."

Blaine smiled before sliding an arm around Kurt's waist, and pulling him close.

"Want some eggs? And then we can sit down and talk this out," Blaine suggested.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so rule one, Santana is the only one who'll ever get to watch. And only because she thought it was hot and got off to it. And only if I'm not feeling fat that day. And maybe one day you can hypnotize her too," Kurt began, scooping eggs onto his fork and bringing them to his mouth.<p>

"Sounds good," Blaine replied, taking a thoughtful bite of his bread and Nutella.

"Rule two, I have to approve any and all sex toys we use. Namely because knowing you we'll be using lots of brightly colored rings and dildos and I don't want hot pink in my ass," Kurt said seriously. Blaine stifled a laugh, and Kurt threw a piece of egg at him.

"Okay, that's fair too. I guess I'll have to return that dildo now," he joked, winking. Kurt blushed bright red at his words.

"Three," Kurt began, leaning in more, "no more triggers in public. Especially with New Directions. Please Blaine, that's just awkward. And Finn hasn't stopped texting me to make sure I'm alright."

Blaine nodded, smiling a little as he took Kurt's hand.

"I promise honey."

After Kurt and Blaine had finished their meals, Blaine grabbed a spoon from the drawer. Sitting back down at the island, he licked his lips before dipping the curved metal into the jar of Nutella and bringing it to his mouth.

"Blaine! How can you eat that stuff?" Kurt gasped. Blaine innocently licked the spread from the spoon.

"It has protein!" Blaine protested.

"And a hundred calories per tablespoon," Kurt retorted as he raised an eyebrow, "how do you even like that stuff?"

"Because it's almost as delicious as you," Blaine replied, smirking as a blush rose up across Kurt's cheeks.

Blaine watched Kurt as he took a new spoonful into his mouth, teasingly licking off the spoon.

"So, have you used all of my triggers?" Kurt wondered abruptly, toying with the lid of the spreadable.

Blaine racked his memory for a few moments, and then gazed at Kurt.

"I have," the dark haired boy mused, dipping the spoon back into the jar.

"Oh good, no more surprises," Kurt breathed happily, leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes.

Blaine smirked as he licked a peak of Nutella from the metal. Kurt suddenly realized what Blaine was thinking, and his eyes snapped open. Panic was written all over his face, his aquamarine eyes frantic.

"No," he said firmly.

"Adding more triggers wasn't on your list of boundaries," Blaine sing-songed, waving the spoon at Kurt before licking some more hazelnutty goodness from it.

"But Blaine," Kurt whined, "Don't trigger me right now. I'm tired."

"I won't trigger you," Blaine promised, mumbling another string of words under his breath.

"What was that?" Kurt inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"A trigger doesn't take you deep enough to plant more triggers," Blaine explained, leaning forward on the island, meeting Kurt's gaze evenly.

"Your trigger just establishes a light trance. I need you nice and deep for post-hypnotic suggestions," Blaine rasped, his voice growling out the last sentence.

Kurt gulped and relocated his gaze. If he didn't look at Blaine, or focus on his voice, he couldn't fall into a trance.

Right?

Blaine grinned mischieviously as he set the spoon down inside the jar. He propped his head up with his right hand, leaning onto it.

"Kurt," Blaine soothed, his voice dripping with seduction and enticement.

Kurt struggled to keep his gaze on the island, to block out Blaine's voice.

"Love, you're tired, you said? Well maybe you just need to relax. Wouldn't it be so nice to just relax? Let everything go and relax?"

Blaine drew letters out longer, particularly s and x. The long drawn noises would help relax Kurt more, even if he didn't know it yet. Kurt clenched his fist against his robe. He knew what Blaine was trying to do, what he was aiming for. Kurt inhaled sharply and shook his head.

"But Kurt, you love being in trance. You love the feeling of sinking deep down into that nothingness. The feeling of floating in a vast emptiness, of not really being present in your body. Not having to think. Not having to be in control. To just listen and go with the flow."

Blaine's voice was flowing smoothly, masking the mad dash going on inside his brain to put together clean sentences, relaxing words. He rose from his chair, and Kurt gulped, hearing the chair scrape as it was pushed back. Blaine moved towards Kurt, stood behind him. His large hands flew up to Kurt's shoulder, where he pushed away the robe and began to knead the pale flesh below it.

"Blaine," Kurt protested quietly.

"Ssh, baby," Blaine whispered, his lips moving against Kurt's ear as he leaned forwards.

Kurt knew he wouldn't be able to hold it together. Why did Blaine's voice sound so good when it was low? Why did his hands feel amazing on Kurt's shoulders, like he was melting Kurt into his chair? And why did Blaine's tongue feel extremely erotic on Kurt's ear?

Kurt repressed a groan, and he leaned back into Blaine's touch.

"Take me deeper," Kurt pleaded, licking his lips in anticipation.

"But of course," Blaine muttered back hotly. His tongue began to trace Kurt's ear as his hands continued to massage his shoulders, the movement becoming more frequent.

"Kurt, you want to go into a trance for me. You want to fall and listen to me. Let me do the thinking. Let me be in charge. Listen to me. Let go of all your cares, all of your worries. Think of nothing except for peaceful trance. You want to go into trance don't you? You want it so badly, don't you?"

"Mhmm," Kurt whimpered, nodding a tiny bit. He was already in a light trance, the kind his trigger would have established right off. But Blaine had enjoyed watching his resolve crumble, his defenses fall.

"And now that you're half in trance, I want you to picture a staircase with a door at the bottom. Alright Kurt? Will you describe this staircase for me?"

Blaine licked Kurt's ear again, and his right hand began working up through Kurt's hair, rubbing his scalp.

"It's...a large...staircase...and it's...got...red...carpet...on it...and it has...a white...railing," Kurt stammered, his voice pausing whenever he needed to sigh peacefully. His voice was breathy now.

"Good boy Kurt," Blaine growled, and Kurt felt shivers run through his body.

"Now, we're standing at the top of the staircase. There's 50 stairs, baby, alright? I want you to go down these stairs, and each stair you go down, you'll go five times deeper into trance. Alright?" Blaine whispered.

Kurt gave another small nod, almost unnoticeable nod, and Blaine felt a rush of power surge through him.

"Start descending the staircase, and please, count out loud."

"Fifty," Kurt began, and Blaine already noticed the slump in his shoulders and the smile twitching upon his lips.

"Forty-nine."

Another slump. It probably didn't help that Blaine was massaging harder than he was before, intent on relaxing Kurt, sending him as deep as he would go.

* * *

><p>"Twooo," Kurt slurred, his voice high and breathy, content.<p>

He was nearing the end of the staircase, and close to being in a near impossibly deep trance. Blaine had been watching, massaging, the whole time, awestruck to what Kurt was doing.

Kurt had been entrancing himself. Dragging himself down into the depths of submission, willingly handing himself to Blaine, piece by delicious piece. Blaine knew that Kurt had lost the meaning of the numbers halfway through, and they just became syllables to him. Kurt had also been slurring since he hit 40. Watching him entrance himself was amazing. Blaine was hard at this point, and Kurt was getting there too, the submission turning him on greatly.

"Oonneee," Kurt sighed. His body was slumped halfway down the chair now, his eyes closed, his eyelids fluttering every few seconds.

"Good boy," Blaine whispered. Kurt whimpered and shivered as the pleasure from obeying coursed through him.

"Now open the door, and you're going to fall even deeper. Only able to hear what I say. Only able to think what I tell you to. Only able to do what I instruct. Do you understand, love?"

Blaine licked his lips anxiosly.

"I..understand...Master..."

After Blaine had implanted all of Kurt's new triggers, and made sure the thinner boy understood how they all worked, he woke him up. Kurt blinked a few times, and smiled at his boyfriend.

"That will never stop being an amazing feeling," Kurt yawned, stretching his arms.

"That's good. You were so deep. It was so hot," Blaine growled before meeting Kurt's gaze evenly. He leaned in and captured his boyfriend in a kiss, planting his hands on Kurt's cheeks.

Their tongues found each other's instantly, poking around each other's mouths, feeling for sensitive spots to unhinge the other boy further. Kurt moaned and bit down on Blaine's bottom lip, and the older boy shivered before pulling back. His hazel eyes were dark with lust, sweat glistening across his forehead.

"Gosh your lips look delicious," Blaine whispered, smiling wryly.

Kurt blinked once before it hit him. Unlike his other triggers, this one felt different. He had one thing on his mind. He stood up, and forced Blaine onto the chair. Blaine's robe was undone with lightning speed, and Kurt's eyes latched onto the throbbing erection before him.

"This trigger makes me want to blow you?" Kurt asked, unable to tear his eyes away, leaning forward as he spoke.

"God yes," Blaine replied, his hips twitching in excitement.

"Didn't need this one then," Kurt said, breath ghosting over Blaine's cock.

Blaine was about to say something obscene, but then Kurt's lips formed a seal over his head and any train of thought crashed. His hips bucked up, sending more organ into Kurt's eager mouth, where it was sucked on. Kurt's tongue drew patterns over it repeatedly, particulary his name, marking the penis as his own. Blaine's mouth was a neverending of moans, cursing, and Kurt's name interspresed with one another.

* * *

><p>"Fuck, you're so good at that," Blaine groaned after he had come and Kurt had swallowed every last fucking drop.<p>

"Thank you very much, kind sir," Kurt replied, curtsying jokingly. Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt's cheek before glancing over the island.

His gaze fell on the Nutella, and his eyes began to darken again, lust clouding his thoughts. A sly smile etched itself across his features, and he glanced briefly at Kurt.

"Robe off. Now," he growled, reaching across the counter for the jar. Kurt bit back his whimper at that tone of Blaine's. He could never resist that growl.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow as he set his robe on the island. Blaine unabashedly took in Kurt's pale, thin form in front of him.

"Don't worry, you won't have to eat this," Blaine promised, piling Nutella on the spoon. Kurt's eyes widened as he lifted it.

Blaine took a step forward, and then smeared the Nutella across Kurt's chest, managing to coat both of his nipples and a decent part of his lean abdominals. Kurt stared in shock as he dipped it back into the jar, and smeared it along Kurt's throbbing erection, smiling widely as he did so.

"My two favorite things," Blaine mused, setting the jar aside and kissing Kurt's lips quickly.

Blaine lowered his head, and glancing up to Kurt, slowly extended his tongue to lap up the Nutella smeared across his right nipple.

"Oh fuck," Kurt rasped, grasping the island to steady himself.

"So good," Blaine mumbled against Kurt's skin, before sucking the Nutella off of Kurt's nipple. Kurt gasped in pleasure, and threw his head back, letting his obscene noises escape.

Blaine licked all over Kurt's chest, cleaning him of the hazelnutty goodness that was Nutella. He chose to suck it from Kurt's nipples, eliciting wanton moans and shrieks from the boy who writhed under his touch. Blaine finally lowered to Kurt's cock, which he sucked into his mouth and began to lap at. Kurt's knees went weak as Blaine began to fellate him.

"Blaaaaaiine," Kurt hissed, running his hands through Blaine's curls, forcing him onto his cock more.

Blaine glanced up, winked at Kurt, and ran his tongue over the veins, sucking Kurt like a lollipop. Kurt's jaw dropped open, and his feet threatened to give out. Blaine looked so content sucking him off, making him writhe. Kurt felt his balls beginning to tighten after only minute or so. Blaine's talents coupled with his tonguing were making the whole thing an excellent experience.

* * *

><p>"Blaine," Kurt whimpered after his orgasm had ended and he was slumped in a chair again.<p>

"Yes baby?" Blaine asked, closing the cupboard as he put the Nutella away.

"I want to lick something off of you, but I won't eat Nutella," Kurt whined, giving Blaine puppy dog eyes. Blaine smiled and opened the fridge. He grabbed an aerosol spray can and threw it at Kurt.

"Low Fat Whipped Topping," Kurt read aloud, face red.

"Just for you," Blaine said happily, walking over and pressing a kiss to Kurt's forehead.

"You bought me low fat whipped cream to lick off of you?" Kurt demanded, face still reddening.

Blaine nodded proudly, and Kurt smacked his shoulder with his right hand as he shook the canister with his left.


End file.
